


For Eternity

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Girl Direction, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are the Same Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Five birthdays. Five milestones. Five ways in which Louis has always loved Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to one of my favourite humans - Louis Tomlinson. I love you.
> 
> Also giving a massive thank you to Emma for the last minute beta and Brit-pick. You're the absolute best. ♥

_Five years old_

Today is Louis’ fifth birthday, and today she gets new neighbours.

Her eyes are glued to the front window – it’s snowing, so she can’t go outside and play like she _really wants to_. But Mum was firm in her “no”. So Louis is sitting at the front window, watching snow fall to the ground.

Then a moving van appears. A big one – almost as big as a lorry! 

A car pulls up on the road out the front of her house. She watches with interest as a girl gets out of the back seat. She’s a bit taller than Louis – so she’s probably older, too. 

But then, a second girl gets out with the help of an adult. This girl is smaller. She’s wearing the pinkest dress Louis has _ever_ seen. Even though Louis hates the colour pink, she decides right then that that colour pink is her favourite.

Two adults and two children walk up the driveway of the house next door to Louis’. She presses her face so far against the glass of the window that it hurts her nose.

“Louis, what are you doing, poppet?” her Mum asks behind her.

“We got new neighbours!” she exclaims, pointing.

“In this weather?” Mum says, but she comes closer to Louis and peers out the window, too. 

It’s just Louis and her mum. She’d like it if the two girls she saw would want to be friends. She’d like it a lot.

“Well, we’ll have to go introduce ourselves later, poppet,” Mum says. “C’mon, it’s time for lunch.”

At the mention of food, Louis prises herself away from the window and races her mum to the kitchen. 

Since it’s her _birthday_ , Louis gets to have her most favourite lunch ever – bacon sandwiches. Louis wiggles excitedly in her seat, eager for her mum to put her plate in front of her. 

“Did you wash your hands?” Mum asks.

Louis huffs, and gets down off her chair. She doesn’t have time to be wasting washing her hands – she’s got sandwiches to eat!

She scrambles back up into her chair the moment she can, and Mum gives her a smile. 

“Happy birthday, my sweet, sweet daughter,” Mum says. She leans over and kisses Louis’ cheek noisily and Louis can’t help but laugh. It tickles when Mum does that. 

“Thanks, Mum!” Louis says. “Can I eat now?”

Mum nods. “You can.” 

Mum has barely finished speaking when Louis picks up her first square and takes a massive bite. Because it’s her birthday, Mum doesn’t even tell her off for taking a huge bite like she usually does.

They’ve just finished eating when the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it!” Louis yells, scrambling off her chair to get to the door. Mum is right behind her, though, which is good because Louis can’t reach the big lock yet.

“Hello?” Mum says. Louis blinks at the tall, tall lady with long, dark hair, standing at her door. She doesn’t know who this lady is.

“Hello, I’m Anne,” the lady says. “We’re your new neighbours. I’m so sorry to bother you, especially on Christmas Eve, but our toilet isn’t working, and Harry needs to go. Could we use yours?”

It’s then that Louis sees the little girl with the pink dress standing behind the tall lady. She’s clinging to her mum’s trousers, hiding behind her like Louis used to do when she was three and didn’t know people. Louis is a big girl now, so she doesn’t hide anymore.

“Of course!” Mum says. “I’m Jay, this is Louis. Come on in.”

Louis watches with curious eyes as Mum directs Harry to the toilet. Harry makes her own mum go with her. Smart move, Louis thinks. She doesn’t like to go to a new toilet without her mum, either. 

“Mum!” Louis exclaims. “Can Harry stay and play?”

Mum’s face looks funny, like when she has to tell Louis they have to go home from the park and Louis just wants five extra minutes on the swings.

“We’ll see, love,” Mum replies. 

Louis smiles. She goes and picks up one of her favourite toys – her new My Little Pony. It’s got pink hair the same colour as Harry’s dress. The body is Louis’ favourite colour blue, though, so it’s her best birthday toy yet.

“It’s my birthday!” Louis exclaims as Harry and her mum appear. 

Harry’s eyes go wide, and then her gaze goes to the toy in Louis’ hands. She looks up at her mum and Anne nods at her.

“Can I touch it?” Harry asks. She’s very softly spoken, Louis notices. And up close, Louis can see her curly hair sticking out from underneath her beanie.

“Sure!” Louis replies, thrusting the toy out to her. “Want to be my best friend?”

Harry smiles. “Alright.”

They sit down in the lounge room, and Louis shows Harry the new toys she got for her birthday. 

“My Granny said she’s got me _another_ My Little Pony!” Louis exclaims as she puts her books to the side. She can read by herself now, but she likes when Mum reads stories to her at bed time. 

“ _Another one_?” Harry repeats. “Could… Could I maybe play with one?” 

“Yeah!” Louis replies. “You’re my best friend and best friends share!”

Harry smiles at her. “Thanks.”

“C’mon, girls, Harry has to go now,” Mum says, interrupting their play time.

Louis makes a face. “Five more minutes?”

Mum shakes her head. “We’ve got to go to Granny’s soon, Lou.”

Louis is torn – she wants to go to her Granny’s, because she loves seeing her, but she also wants to stay with Harry, too. 

“Alright, Harry, say goodbye,” Anne says.

“Bye, Louis. Thanks for letting me play.”

Louis nods. “You’re welcome.”

Anne and Harry head for the door that Mum has just opened for them. Harry turns back to face Louis and quickly runs over to her. She kisses Louis’ cheek and smiles.

“Happy birthday.”

Louis blushes as she says “thank you.” She really likes Harry and she likes having a best friend.

Louis’ cheek stays warm for the entire rest of the day.

~*~

_Ten Years Old_

For Louis’ tenth birthday, she and Harry go ice skating with Anne and Robin and Gemma. Mum is too pregnant to go ice skating with them, and Louis’ new dad is working late, but Louis doesn’t mind, she wants to spend her birthday with Harry.

They’re still best friends. They’ve spent every single day possible together since Louis’ fifth birthday, and Louis wouldn’t have it any other way.

Before Lottie was born, and shortly after Mum married Louis’ new dad, Mark, they went on a family holiday together – Louis, Harry, Gemma, and their parents. It was a lot of fun, and Louis and Harry had spent the majority of their time in Spain trying to speak the language, but they spent it giggling together, instead.

They’re pretty inseparable, so when Anne offers to take them ice skating, Louis _jumps_ at the chance. 

Harry’s a little uncoordinated at the best of times, so Louis is going to be extra careful with her when they’re on the ice.

To her surprise, Harry is great at skating.

“Well, I’ve got to be good at _something_ ,” Harry says simply.

“You’re good at _lots_ of things,” Louis points out.

“Like _what_? I can’t even walk without tripping over,” Harry replies. She skates in a circle around Louis, and Louis can’t help but smile at her. She skates after Harry and takes her gloved hand in her own.

“Like English and Maths. I’m absolutely rubbish at Science, and you always help me,” Louis says, continuing their conversation.

“You’re the best at PE, though,” Harry says, squeezing Louis’ hand tighter. 

They separate, skating in circles. Harry narrowly misses Gemma, who shoots her a dirty look before skating away faster. Gemma’s a _teenager_ now, and when they’re in public, she never wants anything to do with them.

Louis knows that it makes Harry sad, but Harry will never say anything about it – she doesn’t like confrontation, especially not with her big sister. Louis has vowed she’ll never be like that to Lottie when she’s old enough.

“Girls, come get a hot chocolate!” Anne calls out from the safe side of the rink.

Louis waits for Harry and they both skate to the rink’s exit together. Anne has hot chocolates all ready for them and she passes Louis one first.

“For the birthday girl,” she says with a smile.

“Thanks, Anne!” she replies, taking a big sip. It tastes delicious. And it warms her insides completely. She sighs, licking her lips of its yummy taste.

When she looks over, she sees Harry has foam on her nose. How she managed that, Louis has no idea, but she can’t help but laugh.

Wordlessly, Louis reaches up and swipes the foam off Harry’s nose with her thumb. She licks her thumb, which makes Harry laugh, too. It’s a sound that Louis loves so much. She could spend forever listening to Harry laugh. 

After they’ve finished their hot chocolates, Anne says they can do a few more laps, but then they need to be going. Louis doesn’t protest too much – she knows that birthday cake awaits her at home, and well, birthday cake is _the best cake ever_ , so she’s excited to get home.

On the way home, in the back seat of the car, Gemma sits with her headphones in, ignoring them. Louis reaches over and takes Harry’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. Harry smiles brilliantly at her and squeezes Louis’ hand gently.

“I hope you like my present,” Harry says softly. 

“Of course I will,” Louis replies. “It’s from you – I’ll love it no matter what.”

The blush that covers Harry’s cheeks makes Louis’ stomach feel all tingly.

She can’t believe she’s _ten_ years old now. It seemed like it took forever to get here. Ten year olds have more responsibility, but she’s already dealing with that being a big sister for the first time. Lottie is only two, but she follows Louis around _everywhere_. Louis secretly likes it. She doesn’t even mind sharing Harry with Lottie, especially since Lottie likes Harry so much. And how could she not? Harry is the _best_ friend anyone could have.

As predicted, Louis’ birthday cake is the best. She stands next to Harry while their families sing _Happy Birthday_ to her and she beams at Harry before she blows out her candles. She gets the biggest slice, of course, Mum makes sure of it. But instead of eating it all herself, Louis shares it with Harry – another tradition of theirs that she’s come to love over the years.

They sit squashed together in their favourite armchair in the lounge room while everyone else eats cake. 

“So what’s it like being ten?” Harry asks when they’ve finished eating.

Louis shrugs. “I dunno. Like being nine.”

Harry smiles. “Do you think we’ll be any different in a year from now?”

“I sure hope not,” Louis replies. “I want us to be just like this, always.”

Harry’s cheeks go red. “…What if I want it to change?”

“What do you want to change?” Louis asks. She’s surprised at how quietly she asks the question.

“What if I want to kiss you?”

Louis blinks. “Then kiss me.”

It’s quick. Just a simple press of their lips together. But it absolutely makes Louis’ entire _year_. 

Ever since Harry came into her life, Louis has felt like there is no one that understands her more. No one that _compares_ to how she feels for Harry. She’s the most _best_ friend that anyone in the universe could ever have. And she thinks that Harry is her soulmate. 

She heard about soulmates recently through the telly, but it only ever made sense when she looked at Harry. 

“Want to be my girlfriend?” Harry asks softly.

Louis beams at her. “I’d love to, it’s the best birthday present ever.” 

Harry smiles at her and presses her lips to Louis’ again. The tingles in her stomach from earlier intensify and she realises that she never wants them to stop.

~*~

_Fifteen Years Old_

“Want to see my boobs?”

Louis’ brain short circuits. 

In an odd, but oh so welcome, turn of events, she and Harry are _alone_. Which is a miracle considering Louis has _four_ little sisters now. Alone time is scarce, even though she has her own room. 

She doesn’t get to spend as much time at Harry’s house as she wants, despite them living next door to each other. Louis helps her mum and dad out with her sisters as much as possible. They both work full time, and Louis loves her sisters so very much, even though the twins are _loud_ , especially when she’s trying to concentrate on her homework. 

So the fact that she and Harry have a moment _alone together_ on her fifteenth birthday is the literal definition of a miracle. 

Coupled with the fact that Harry just asked _that question_ , Louis considers this the best birthday she’s ever had in existence. She’s had fourteen of them that were pretty great, but this, her fifteenth, is by far, the best one ever.

“…Lou?” Harry prompts after Louis has been silent for _far too long_.

“Absolutely,” Louis replies. She takes her own jumper off, which makes Harry laugh.

“I’m meant to be showing you _mine_ , Lou, not the other way around.” Her tone is fond. Louis loves that tone, it still makes her stomach tingle in the best of ways.

“Yeah, well, this is still my present. I get to see your boobs, you get to see mine. Fair, right?” Louis says. Harry nods. She takes off her jumper, too, and they sit there, on Louis’ bed, facing each other, in just their bras.

Harry’s boobs are bigger than Louis’ by an entire cup, if not more. Louis’ thankful for her smaller boobs – it makes playing footie easier. She hates wearing a sports bra, even though they’re a necessary evil. She can’t imagine playing footie with _bigger_ boobs. But Harry’s the one between them both who is easily a C cup. Not that Louis has ever really _thought_ about it before – not like _that_ at least.

They’ve been girlfriends for five years already.

Their parents were, surprisingly, okay with the change in their relationship. Louis never had to _come out_ to her mum, not really. She’s always known she’s into girls, but when she said “Mum, I’m a lesbian. So is Harry, and she’s my girlfriend,” Mum just smiled at her, gave her a giant cuddle and said “I know, poppet.”

Which was wonderful, really. Anne reacted the same way, too. It’s like they _knew_ that Harry and herself were going to get together before even they did.

Louis likes to think that they’re destined for each other. She loves romantic stuff like that.

When they were ten, they didn’t do more than hold hands and press their lips together in kisses.

When they were thirteen, the kisses became _French_. The first time they properly snogged, Louis saw galaxies behind her eyes.

And now, at fifteen, apparently they’re looking at each other’s boobs.

“I’ll go first,” Harry says, reaching behind herself. She unhooks her bra with a speed that impresses Louis. She gently puts her bra on the bed between them and Louis hastily does the same.

“Can I touch you?” Harry asks, her voice a whisper.

Louis nods. They shift closer together and just _touch_. It’s not as odd as Louis thought it was going to be. Harry is very gentle. She’s sure of her touch. She cups Louis’ boobs in her hands and runs her thumbs over Louis’ nipples. Louis gasps. She repeats the action on Harry and Harry’s gasp makes Louis _ache_.

Before she even registers what’s going on, Harry is pushing her back into the mattress, half on top of her, kissing her passionately. 

Their kisses have been getting hotter like this for a few months now. Kisses that leave Louis tingling from head to toe. Kisses that make Louis _dream_ about kissing Harry even more than they do. Kisses that make her weak in the knees, and her stomach tingle, and her body ache with desire.

She’s fifteen, she knows what sex is. She knows that one day, she and Harry will probably have sex. And now that they’re in boob touching territory, it’s probably not going to be too far in the future.

The thought should scare her. But she thinks of doing this with Harry, the person whose soul matches hers so perfectly, and it doesn’t scare her at all.

Harry’s body fits on top of Louis’ own like a puzzle piece. Their naked chests touch each other, and it leaves Louis’ skin tingling all over. 

“This is nice,” Harry says when their kisses come to a natural end. Her hair tickles Louis’ neck where it has fallen against it. She reaches up and tucks Harry’s hair behind her ear. 

“I love you,” Louis says. Harry’s beaming smile fills her vision before they’re kissing again. 

“I love you too, by the way,” Harry says, pulling back quickly. She’s smiling still, and Louis is powerless but to return it.

Louis feels so soft and warm and _loved_. She kisses Harry again. She keeps kissing this beautiful girl in her arms until she hears the tell-tale thundering footsteps coming up the stairs, indicating that her sisters are home.

They’re quick to put their bras and jumpers back on, and arrange themselves as innocently as possible on Louis’ bed before the door bursts open and all four of Louis’ sisters pile themselves into Louis’ room and onto her bed.

“Mum says it’s almost time for cake!” Fizzy exclaims.

“Cake! Cake!” Daisy and Phoebe chant.

“C’mon, Louis, we all want cake,” Harry says with a smile. Louis grins at her. She picks the twins up in her arms, swooping them onto her hips to carry them down the stairs to go get some birthday cake.

Louis isn’t even sure what she’s going to wish for this year, she already has everything she could ever dream of.

~*~

_Twenty Years Old_

“That’s the last of it.”

Louis wipes the sweat off her brow and sits down on the newly placed sofa in her and Harry’s flat.

She can’t believe they _live together_ now. It feels like it has taken forever to get to this moment. 

Of course the day they officially move in is Louis’ birthday. But it feels like they’ve come full circle – Louis was five years old when she watched Harry move into the house next door to hers, and now they’re here, fifteen years later, moving in together as _fiancées_.

It was inevitable, Louis thinks, that they would get engaged.

But they’re here now. Their wedding is going to be in less than two months’ time, and Louis couldn’t be happier if she tried. 

It’s so odd for her to think that her life had a time where Harry wasn’t in it. She’s thankful she doesn’t really remember those first five years, because Harry has been there, as an important part of her very existence, throughout her entire life.

She was there when Louis passed her driving test, and when Louis got her first rust bucket car. And when Harry got her own licence just over a month later, they would take turns driving each other around. 

So many nights were spent together, being silly teenagers in love, and then, last Christmas, Louis just _knew_ that it was the right time. 

On her birthday, in front of everyone, before the cake was even cut, she proposed to Harry. It had been a tear-filled event by both of them, especially when Harry produced a ring of her own and said she was planning to propose as Louis cut the cake.

Louis loves that her soulmate is her fiancée – it’s absolutely perfect.

And now they live together. Properly. For the first time. 

Sure they’re both still in uni – finishing up their last year, but nothing feels more perfect than this, Louis thinks.

“I’m so glad that the bed was moved in earlier this week,” Harry says as she plops herself down on Louis’ lap. “Because I don’t think I’m going to _move_ after my shower.”

“Me too, love,” Louis agrees.

“What do you want for dinner? I’ll order in.”

Just then, the doorbell sounds. 

The look of pure excitement on Harry’s face makes Louis’ stomach flip-flop happily.

On the other side of the door is both of their mums, sans all of Louis’ siblings for once.

“We couldn’t let your birthday go by without cake, poppet,” Mum says. Louis feels a rush of affection for her mum.

“Thank you,” she says. 

“And we figured we’d bring dinner, too,” Anne says.

Despite the fact that they were both here not even two hours ago, it’s wonderful that they’re both back, Louis thinks.

They set the take away containers on the small kitchen table, and they all sit in mismatched chairs. 

Louis loves it.

It’s their first night in their new home, and it is absolutely perfect.

Mum and Anne both say they’ll be by to bring more supplies – linens and towels, and other household things that weren’t coming today in the big move. Dad and Robin had set up their bed a few days beforehand, so that was good. But the rest of their furniture and whitegoods came today.

After they’ve eaten, Harry clears the table while Mum sets the cake down. Anne lights the two candles on top and Harry quickly moves back to Louis’ side, slipping her hand into Louis’ own, lacing their fingers together.

She tries not to cry when they all sing _Happy Birthday_ to her and when she bends over to blow out the candles, she can’t think of a single wish for herself, so she wishes happiness for everyone she loves. 

Harry gives her a soft, warm kiss, and Mum makes quick work of cutting the cake. It’s delicious, as it usually is, and every single bite makes Louis feel like she’s a little kid again. That’s the magic of birthday cake, she thinks.

“Do you mind if I take some cake home for your sisters?” Mum asks later when she and Anne are getting ready to leave.

“Of course not,” Louis replies. “There’s far too much here for just us.”

“Thanks, poppet.” Mum kisses her cheek and takes the majority of the cake home.

She and Anne leave, and then it’s just Harry and Louis in their very first home together.

The shower really is too small for both of them to fit in it, but they do it anyway. There’s a lot of almost getting elbowed in the boobs, but it’s worth it when Harry cups Louis’ face in her hands and kisses her so slowly that Louis’ toes curl against the tiles.

The bed is, thankfully, made when they stumble into their bedroom, falling onto it together in a mess of limbs.

Harry is quickly on top of Louis, her leg between Louis’ own. Her kisses are hot, her touch soft and sure. By now they know exactly what each other likes, and just how to touch each other. 

Their bodies move together, their breaths and moans mingling in the dim light of the room. 

Louis sees stars as she orgasms, clinging tightly to her beloved fiancée. 

“I love you so much,” Harry whispers, her nose dragging down Louis’ cheek. She kisses her softly, tasting like birthday cake and happiness. Louis wants to drown in it.

“I love you too,” Louis replies just as softly. 

“Happy birthday,” Harry whispers. “Did you get everything you wished for?”

Louis smiles at her, stroking her hand down Harry’s naked back. She picks up Harry’s left hand and kisses right over her engagement ring. “I already have it.”

~*~

_Twenty-five years old_

On the morning of Louis’ twenty-fifth birthday, she wakes up to soft whispers, and barely contained giggles.

“ _Shh_ , you’ll wake her.”

More giggles. 

Louis opens her eyes and sees her two favourite people in the world peering down at her.

“Happy birthday, Mama!” 

Louis smiles and sits up in the bed. She opens her arms and her three year old daughter flings herself into them, cuddling her tightly.

“Good morning, sweet angel,” Louis says, pressing kisses to the top of her head. 

“Mummy and I made breakyfast!” Madeline says, turning her little body to face Harry, who is holding a tray of food. 

It’s their new tradition of birthday pancakes. Louis loves it. Harry adds hundreds and thousands to the batter so the pancakes, when cut, are filled with the colourful sprinkles. Louis absolutely loves it, and so does Madeline.

Harry settles onto the bed with the tray, and they all dig into the food there. It isn’t much, because they have a big day planned, and an even bigger day tomorrow since it is Christmas at Grandma’s house. It still catches Louis by surprise that her mum is a _grandma_ – that she made her a grandma when she has two more toddlers of her own with her new husband, Dan.

Breakfast is delicious, as it always is, and when they’ve finished eating, Madeline is excited to give Louis her birthday present.

Harry says that hers isn’t ready yet, but Louis doesn’t mind. Madeline helps Louis unwrap the present she made her with Harry’s help. It’s a beautiful photo frame complete with artwork around the edges done by their daughter. 

Inside the frame is a recent family photo, taken at Madeline’s own birthday just a few months ago. Louis loves it.

She peppers Madeline’s cheek with loud, smacking kisses, and grins when she squeals with happiness in return. 

“C’mon, time to get dressed,” Louis says, getting up off the bed. She gets changed and then helps Madeline choose an outfit of her own to wear.

They’re going to spend the day looking at the Christmas set up at their local park. It’s been on their to-do list for a few days now, and it’s the perfect time with Christmas day being tomorrow, Louis thinks.

They stop for lunch, and once they’re home, Madeline goes down for her sleep pretty easily, which Louis loves. She adores their daughter so much, but her energy is unparalleled. 

Louis yawns as she washes the dishes. She feels Harry’s arms wind around her middle from behind and she leans into Harry’s touch, enjoying the soft kisses being pressed along the back of her neck.

“Are you excited for dinner?” Harry asks.

“So _excited_ you have no idea,” Louis replies.

Just how they managed to get Lottie to agree to babysit Madeline tonight so they could have a date night is beyond Louis, but she isn’t looking a gift horse in the mouth. 

But Louis is very much looking forward to it. She and Harry have a booking at Louis’ favourite restaurant, and she has full intentions of snogging her wife in the car for a decent half an hour before they have to get back home. If all of her thoughts go to plan, a little bit of birthday sex might happen, too. She doesn’t mind if it does or doesn’t, they’ve had sex pretty recently, but Louis finds being close to Harry on her birthday a tradition that she doesn’t particularly want to give up.

Madeline, is thankfully, too excited by the fact that Auntie Lottie is babysitting her to be annoyed at the fact that her parents are going out without her, which Louis is thankful for.

Their drive to the restaurant is nice and easy, but instead of going indoors, Harry changes course, and leads Louis away.

“What…?” Louis wonders. Harry throws a smile over her shoulder and leads Harry around the back of the restaurant to where a cute rotunda is set up. 

It is absolutely beautiful, Louis thinks, as she takes it all in. It’s big enough that they can fit a table for two in it, but not big enough that anyone else can join them. 

There are fairy lights strung up around the upper edges, and then along the sides. Louis’ breath catches in her throat at the sight. It’s gorgeous.

“ _Harry_ ,” she whispers. “This is gorgeous.”

Harry smiles at her, and they sit down. Thankfully, there is already a restaurant staff member waiting for them, and they’re passed menus.

“I wanted to try something different,” Harry says. “And tonight is so perfect.”

“It is,” Louis agrees. 

Their server disappears once they’ve given their drink orders, and they’re left alone.

“Do you want your present now, or after?” Harry asks.

“You mean _this_ isn’t my present?” Louis asks, stunned.

Harry shakes her head. She tucks a strand of curly hair behind her ear. “Nope, this was just because I love you.”

Louis gives Harry an impossibly fond look. “I love you, too.”

Harry smiles and reaches into her handbag. She slides a golden envelope across the table and Louis grabs it with eager hands. She is careful when she opens it, of course, and out slides the most beautiful birthday card she’s ever seen.

When she opens it, something falls out onto the table. Louis looks down and sees a photo. It’s a black and white, grainy photo. 

She gasps when she realises what it is.

“Harry…”

Harry nods. “Happy birthday, Mama,” she whispers.

Louis stands up and Harry quickly does the same. She closes the distance between them and pulls Harry in for a big hug. She knows there are tears in her eyes and it’s probably ruining her makeup but she just _doesn’t care_ right now.

“You’re pregnant,” Louis whispers. “I… I’m so happy, Harry.”

“Me too, Lou,” Harry whispers back. 

Their kiss is a little wet from Louis’ tears, but her heart is so full in her chest. She holds Harry close, just taking this moment for them and them alone.

When she met this incredible person twenty years ago, she had no idea that their lives would end up like this. Sure, she hoped that Harry was going to be in her life forever, but this is beyond everything she could have ever imagined. 

She loves Harry, and their family, so much, and now that it’s growing by another person, Louis truly believes nothing else could make her happier than she has been her entire life with Harry by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again. if you've got this far, i hope you enjoyed this fic. ♥  
> please leave me a comment if you liked it. i love comments so very much a lot. ♥  
> criticism, constructive or not, is not welcome.
> 
> rebloggable post on my [tumblr](https://star55.tumblr.com/post/189837019206)


End file.
